disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Eggman
Emperor-Generalissimo Jullian Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) is the ruthless and evil genius dictator of the Eggman Empire. He is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Ultimate Adventures series. Apperance Dr. Eggman wears an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. History Early History Jullian Ivo Robotnik was born to Ivo Robotnik and his wife Julia Kintibor in human territory ruled by Overlanders from the planet Energon. Jullian gained smarts and created robots to do his work for him, but however he and his family were arrested for using technology in a way not legal by the Overlanders since their takeover of Mobius after his paternal grandfather's imprisionment for providing medical care for the Nantals who were injured by Overlanders and helping them and the Black Arms upgrade their soldiers with chaos Emerald powered technology, something the Overlanders desired. Dr. Eggman however was spared by his human father, however he and Ivo had to leave their home after Ivo divorces Jullia, his overlander wife. Eggman's Overlander girlfriend Jaya went with him since she was a nurse. However they ran into the Great Mobian war with Hedgehogs fighting Echidnas to the death to see who's the better race with Mobian and Non-Mobian factions choosing their sides with groups of Orcs, Cambions, Trolls, Drow, Kalekayas, Oni, Humans, Easterlings, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Bugbears, Rakshasas, Mobian Opposers to the Kingdom of Acorn, Goombas and Koopas and the Imperial State of Najakstan joining the Hedgehogs as the Elves, Sithi, Dwarves, Overlanders, Fanalis, Draconians, The Kingdom of Acorn, Rem Empire, Kingdom of Balbad, Magnoshidat, The Nations of Ishgar, Parthevia, The Kou Empire and Creatures of Fariee (Goblins, Kappa, Kobolds, Hobgoblins, Nymphs, Saytrs, Faries, Sprites, Imps etc) who have fought ferociously. Eggman had joined the technology hardcore Hedgehogs who were advanced more than the Echidnas since the Hedgehogs evolved first with technology. The war was led by Yang di-Pertuan Agong Jules the ruler of the Hedgehogs as his wife was against the war and helped out allies of the fighters as her husband consulted with his new warlord thus resulting in him getting replaced by Shadow the Hedgehog who feared Khan is not trusted since he communicated with a mad scientist who apparently notorious for mad technology. Even thought the Nantals were upgraded as the ultimate lifeforms with powerful industrial technology at their fingers the Echidnas were violent peoples who want vengance if they lost their own and allies, however Eggman imprisoned all the Echidnas and their allies in the twighlight cage except for the Fanalis who alligned with the Echidnas enslaved by the Kou Empire. Eggman then influenced Jules to get rid of his wife for simpethising with the enemy. Jules sent away Bernette as she was sent to the twilight cage. The other Princely Mararajahs were concerned about Jules's behavior with this Dr. Robotnik Fellow. Then Jules let Eggman annex South Island as a part of the Eggman Empire during Eggman's takeover of the Eastern continent with the Koopa Kingdom and Robots as his forces. Jules was signed over to the El Le Loyalist Allyance as a Puppet State of the Eggman Empire as Eggman annexed other allies of the Hedgehogs as protectorates with remaing oppossing peoples ending up enslaved. However Jules's son Sonic the Hedgehog who was age 8 was taken by Shadow and trained as a ninja. Sonic then parted ways from his teen mentor as they joined various groups opposing Eggman. Jules had no care for Sonic's betrayal since he had another son named Sakura (nicknamed Scourge). This was cool with Eggman since he trusted Jules. Campaigns Eggman's other Sub-Bosses had annexed more gangs of Kingdom of Acorn opposers who joined Eggman with the Kremlings and the Dark Legion which is a group of Muslim Echidnas who escaped the twilight zone and were oppressors to the Echidna government and their loyalists. The Legion created the Islamic Republic of Alibon on their home Island of Alibon which Eggman made as a puppet state. Eggman later on found made the Najakstan Imperial State in bankruptcy in which he conqured them as a puppet state. Then the Puppets had problems with an alliance from Parthevia the southern part Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Villains Category:Sega Characters